Swept off my feet
by Zatsxne
Summary: Fine had been best friends with Shade, Rein and Lione every since they were kids and throughout middle school, at the start of the high school year something changes and all of a sudden Fine thinks that she has to change. For the greater good. /LOTS OF SWEARING IN CHAPTER 1: IF YOU DONT LIKE IT WAIT FOR THE SECOND CHAPTER/
1. What Happened

Hi! This was a Fanfiction from another fandom of mine so if you see a wrong name please tell me DX

IF YOU DO HAPPEN TO SEE WRONG NAMES:

Eve- Fine

Elsword- Shade

Aisha- Rein

Rena- Lione

/

A red haired girl was sitting on top of a slide, the cold air had slightly chilled her but that wasn't the reason why she felt so cold. She had just moved there and didn't really have any friends, she tried hard to make friends, but she usually got shy and gave up. Her red eyes shifted down, she didn't have many friends to begin with, she wouldn't have been in the park if her mom and dad didn't tell her to "go make some new friends" she slid down the slide slowly. She had been here for less than a hour and she was already bored out of her mind and wanted to go back home, preferably to study and read.

"Watch out!" She heard a male voice call out. Confused if he was talking to her, she turned her head slowly towards the voice and instantly became face to face with a soccer ball. It hit her hardly and by the time the male's voice asked her if she was ok, she started sobbing, quite loudly.

"Look what you did Shade!" A girl's voice said, almost shrieking as she ran over and pat her head softly.

"Are you alright?" Fine opened her eyes slowly and shook her head, her face was hurting and she was pretty sure it was red.

"My name is Lione and the red haired idiot who hit you is Shade, and the blue haired girl beating him up is Rein(ooc). Wanna be friends?" Fine wiped away her tears as she nodded her head, slowly. It was the start of something wonderful and horrible. She had been best friends with Rein and Shade throughout Elementary school, Lione had moved away, her parents had found a new job and didn't hesitate to move, without considering their daughter's feelings.

They had stayed friends during middle school.

"Haha Shade you idiot" Rein said, laughing at the embarrassed redhead. He had been confessed to, of course he had declined, not knowing the girl at all. It was a good memory

In Middle school

"Guess what guys!" Rein said, jumping up and down and holding, no clutching a blue slip of paper in her arms. "I got in!" She squealed happily and excitedly, showing off the official acceptance letter proudly . "All right! Me and Fine did too!" Shadw said, holding up his letter of acceptance, Fine shyly held hers up too, smiling happily. They all celebrated that night, eating pizza and drinking soda at the karaoke place. They had all gotten into Fushigi Battle High, and then, when they began their freshman year, that's where the year long friendship ended. During high school, Rein and Shade no longer knew and paid attention the girl that they once had called "Fine"

/

Fine POV

I started my day with scalding hot water being dumped on me as I walked into the classroom. Naturally I screamed, as the hot water burned my face and arms, and it hurt. A lot.

"Hahaha the whore took a hot bath" a voice said, jeering at me.

Yes, I, the future queen was getting bullied by lowlife who don't know how to act around a soon to be queen. I just haven't told anyone about my prestigious position, as everyone thought my "twin" (Which is not Rein)fyne, would be queen.

It wasn't my fault for looking like this, it was the uniform they gave to me. I pulled down my soaking wet dress, before turning around and checking to see if my wings were alright. they were after all electronic, and they took forever to program and make, I sighed as I went to the bathroom to dry myself off, my drones which I named Moby and Remy nuzzled against me , as if they were trying to cheer me up, how adorable I smiled, they were adorable. I deemed them as my greatest invention, it took me weeks, no months, just to program them, even for a genius programmer like me, and to build them, I don't even want to begin how long it took me to modify my drones for battle, I don't even know how i transformed my circular drones into blades, it was a miracle. I finally dried off my uniform slightly wet but dry enough and stepped out of the bathroom, only to be tripped, by shade. Ouch. My face.

"You unranked bitch watch where you're going" he said, snarling as he walked away, dusting off his uniform, as if I was a speck of dust.

"R-right I'm sorry" I said, before standing up. Unranked? I was only unranked because I took so long designing my drones and training with them, I could probably beat his ass. I then sighed, I probably couldn't, he was ranked in the top 10 and I was the only unranked person in the school. Because of me striving for perfection in the drones, I was a vulnerable target, they would always taunt me about me getting in because of my family's influence and that I couldn't even fight and my battle uniform was slutty. I walked into the classroom, only to find out that my desk had been littered with notes such as:

lol u slut kill yourself

fall down a cliff please

drink bleach haha

no one would notice if you killed yourself ~Shade

I bit my lip to keep back the tears, it wasn't that long ago that we were still best friends, right? The classes were finally over, I sort of kindof got "pantsed" meaning some of the idiotic girls in my class had decided that pulling down my tight dress would be hilarious. Of course they had snapped pictures on their phones, giggling as they sent it to other people in school. My skin was still slightly red and a bit blistered from what they had pulled earlier that morning, I didn't know why they had snapped pictures. I'd have to deal with this tomorrow. I sighed, my body ached, I was depressed and i just wanted to go home and sleep. I got my bags and slowly exited the school,Shade, was my "new" neighbor. I had never known that he lived in the house next to mine. He was probably hanging out with Rein, snickering as they saw the photos or me being naked and posting it online. Slowly, I trudged and reached my dreaded destination my neighborhood, I ran to my house unlocked her door quickly, expecting a house full of silence since my parents were never home, they were always on business trips and meetings. What i got instead was Shade and Rein hanging out in my house, laughing loudly at something?

"What're you guys doing in my house?" I said, glaring at the two people eating all of the food in the refrigerator.

"Well I forgot my keys so we decided to hang at your house, you wouldn't mind right?" Shade said, as he shrugged, stuffing his face with some more chips. He thought we were still friends didn't he? Did he know the immense pain and suffering she went through.

"Get...get out" i said, mumbling as she opened the door, those two… How dare they decide to hang out in my house, after ignoring me for a year.

"Hmm what'd you say bitch?" Shade said, seething, as if he was daring me to speak up to him.

"I-I said to' I said, suddenly raising my voice. 'I said to get out!" I finally yelled, my red bangs covering my eyes that were filled with tears, why was I crying anyways?

"Heh the fucker stood up for herself. Whatever let's go Rein" He said, smirking as he hopped off the chair.

"I hope you kill yourself" he whispered in her ear as he left with a giggling Rein. I collapsed on the floor as soon as they were gone.

I found myself mumbling. "Maybe I should"

/

Ahh done I spent 2 hours writing this DX

R&R it you like thanks 3


	2. Give them back! (No swearing)

Hey guys! I finally brought myself to write stuff so yeah- AND THERE MIGHT BE SPELLING MISTAKES AND STUFF BECAUSE I RUSHED AND DIDNT HAVE TIME TO REREAD AND STUFF SO ENJOY

tinker3bellz1: I said in the description that the first chapter would have swearing X3 and yes it is a shine

Ame1228: don't worry they will mwahahaha

Shine LoveCheer: yeS IT IS SHINE :O there's too many Shein noW DX

'

Review of the previous chapter that HAD swears:

Fine was befriended by Shade and Rein when she was in middle school, now she's in her dream high school "Fushigi battle high" with her twin drones and she's being bullied by Shade and Rein.

'

'

'

'

REWIND!

""I hope you kill yourself" he whispered in my ear as he left with a giggling Rein. I collapsed on the floor as soon as they were gone.

I found myself mumbling. "Maybe I should""

FINE POV

The door was unlocked and my mom came in, her worried face clearly visible as she saw her daughter crumpled on the ground.

"yeah I'm fine mom, shade just came in for a visit" I said, slowly standing up and stretching.

"Oh really? I haven't seen him for a while~ tell him to come over more" I only nodded, I had never told my mom about what they did to me, it didn't matter.

I slowly walked up to my room and collapsed on my bed, thinking about what I should do. My light pink hair fanning out as I turned my head to the side and took a long and troubled nap. And whoop de doo I dreamed about Captain Perfect. Yes I had missed him a lot, and yes I wished he was my friend but, it was impossible wasn't it.

I woke up with a jolt, realizing that it was actually 9PM and I haven't done any of my homework, but that was ok. I had a lot of sleep and I could do this, I stood up, and stretched. I slowly got out my homework and started doing it, the light on my desk flickering softly. It felt good to work after a long sleep. I finished at around 11PM, stood up, and looked for my drones. But actually… Where were they? I swear I brought them to school at the very least. Then my face paled, I quickly threw on my battle armor and ran toward the school, she had gotten a note that said that someone would take her drones, they'd only give it back if she won a battle. She thought it was just another prank.

"Ehhh so these are her stupid drones. Pretty well made actually"

"It'd be a shame if someone broke it"

I rolled my eyes as I stepped out from around the building. "Give me my drones back and you won't have to suffer." What a surprise, all the high ranks were there, yup ranks 1-10 oh look, there's shade in the corner holding his lasso of truth. I snorted at the thought of Shade in a superwoman costume.

"Here's how it's gonna work girlie. You're gonna fight the lowest rank here and go up, we'll give you your drones to fight but if you don't win at least 8 matches we're keeping them, I wouldn't mind these drones they're pretty high quality for something an unranked like you made" An upperclassman said, cracking his snuck led

I sneered and rolled my eyes. These people were all gonna lose, i might have to break a sweat for ranks 2 and 3 and I didn't know about Shade, minus well take him down too.

"Sure sure, but if I beat you guys, I get to keep the rank which at by lowest is rank 2" I said smirking as my drones flew to the side, the guy had apparently released them. The guy, who was rank 6? Nodded.

"Hehh great… Come at me then" I said, smirking as my drones readied by my side. The arena barrier quickly formed, meaning you can "kill the people" but they'd just re appear on the other side of the barrier, the layout is similar to a game, you have mana for special attacks and you have your health. The rank 10 was way too easy, my magical electricity shocked him as my drones did the rest, his body turned to dust. He quickly respawned embarrassed that he was beaten by me. Rank 9 and 8 were ok, but my not so signature combo move defeated them both ( I had used a combo from the game I used to play when I was young ) I had to actually try for rank 7, he had known most of my combos, and I was only at 40 Mana, not enough for a small special attack, I quickly mana converted, some of my health taken away, but i didn't mind. I was now at 110 mana, perfect. As soon as he came up to me, sneering and holding up his enchanted knife I unleashed my small special attack, only 50 Mana then I continued to combo my attack, being careful not to show my newest combo. He died without a chance.

"Why don't I take on rank 6 and 5 at the same time" these people weren't as good as my magical dummy that I've practiced with for 2 years, they were really that weak. They came at me, one of them had a bow and another one a sword, I'll take down the bow user first I decided. Using my last 60 MP, my drones got smaller and turned into a whip, I hit the bow user and wrapped it around her, it exploded and she died. I knew it, she had good attack but bad health points, the sword user charged at me, I smirked, i knew all about him due to his constant bragging. I put my hand on the floor, when he entered the spot, knives spring up from the floor, he was thrown up in the air, as I finally revealed my newest combination. He immediately died.

"Enough" I heard a male's voice. "It's my turn" I turned around. It was shade.

"Hmm why not come at me shade~" I said, giggling and readying my drones.

His eyes narrowed at me as he uncurled his whip. I giggled and whispered.

"Heh I'm gonna have a bit of fun"

'

'

'

R&R if it seems fit thanks


End file.
